Aomine's surprise birthday gift, from Kagami
by BakaFujo
Summary: Ulang tahun Aomine hari ini, tapi Kagami sama sekali tidak mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun. disaat sedang galau, ponsel Aomine berdering! dia dapat email dari Kagami! YEAH! AKHIRNYA! Apa yang terjadi kemudian? abaikan saja summarynya, saya tidak pandai membuat hal seperti itu... AoKaga fic! Warning inside


Aomine surprise Birthday Gift, from Kagami

Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
Genre: Romance, little bit humor  
Pairing: AoKaga ever!  
Warning: Possible typo, OOC, garing, aneh, etcetc~

XXX

Dipagi hari dikediaman Aomine, seorang laki-aki berambut biru gelap dengan kulit yang remang-remang, berjalan malas kekamar mandi.

8/30/2013

Aomine Daiki menatap kalendernya dengan malas.

Hari ini dia ulang tahun, tapi orang yang diharapkannya mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun lebih dulu tidak mengirimkan pesan apa-apa.

Aomine kecewa! Kecewa!

Tega sekali sih ace dari Seirin itu, sampai tidak mengingat ulang tahun pacarnya sendiri!

Aomine menghela nafas dan mencuci mukanya.

Dia jadi malas sekolah…..

XXX

"Aomine-kun, ohayou," Sakurai Ryou menyapa Aomine duluan dengan senyum lembut.  
"Oh. Ohayou, Ryou," Balas Aomine tidak semangat.  
"A-anoo…" Sakurai menatap Aomine takut-takut. "O-otanjubi omodeto, Aomine-kun…" Katanya dengan suara kecil.  
"Apa?" Aomine ingin sekali mengorek kupingnya. "Oh. Ya. Arigatou," Aomine membalas sama sekali tanpa dengan rasa terimakasih.  
"Gomen! Gomenne sai! Maaf kan aku karena aku─" Belum sempat Sakurai melanjutkan kalimatnya, Aomine sudah menginterupsi,  
"Hentikan itu, Ryou. Aku sedang tidak mood hari ini. Pergi sana," Usir Aomine tak tau diri. Sakurai langsung berlari keluar disertai dengan gumaman 'maaf' berkali-kali.

.

.

.

Saat latihan, semua anggota menyalaminya sambil berkata 'otanjubi omodeto' bahkan Wakamatsu sekalipun! Yah, walau dengan tsundere sih… sepertinya dia ketularan virus Midorima…

Tunggu, virus Midorima itu apa deh?

Yah lupaka saja. Walau semua orang menyalaminya dan mendoakannya, Aomine tidak merasa senang. Dia hanya ingin ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari kekasihnya, dan─BANG! Hari ini menjadi hari paling bersejarah dalam hidup Aomine!

Aomine menghela nafas lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini.

"D─eh, maksudku, Aomine-kun, doushite?" Tanya manager Touou, Satsuki Momoi. Satsuki menatap teman masa kecilnya resah dan khawatir.  
"Aku tidak apa-apa, Satsuki," Kilah Aomine. Satsuki mengendus.  
"Uso na! Aku sudah mengenalmu sejak kita memakai popok, Dai─maksudku, Aomine-kun! Aku tau kau hari ini sedang banyak pikiran!" Dan Satsuki mulai memasuki tahap sisi 'Nenek Lampir'nya.  
"Urusee yo, Satsuki!" Mood Aomine benar-benar hancur. "Aku sedang malas ngapa-ngapain. Sudah lah, aku pulang. Jaa ne," Aomine melangkah keluar gym.  
"Eeehh! Matte yo kudasai, Aomine-kun! Latihan masih berlanjut!" Tapi teriakan Satsuki bagaikan angina lalu. "Aomine-kuuunnnnn!"

Suara Satsuki menggema didalam gym Touou hari itu.

XXX

Aomine mengutak-atik ponselnya. Dalam benaknya, terlintas pikiran mengapa tidak dia tanyakan saja kepadaKagami, hari apa ini? Tapi jika dia tanyakan, terlihat seperti Aomine yang memaksanya untuk mengingat, bukan karena keinginan Kagami.

BRUGH!

Karena Aomine berjalan tanpa memerhatikan sekitar, doi menabrak sesuatu. Alhasil, dia terjatuh.

"Uhh.. itte…" Orang yang Aomine tabrak merintih. Aomine mendongak, dan menatap surai kuning sedang mengelus bokongnya yang menjadi korban kecerobohan Aomine.

"Kise?" Tanya Aomine ragu. Orang itu ikut mendongak dan menatap Aomine kaget.

"Aominecchi ssu!" Kise langsung berdiri dan menarik tangan Aomine, menggoncang-goncangkannya keras dan berkali-kali. "Otanjubi omodeto ssu yo! Sebenarnya aku tadi ingin kesekolah Aominecchi, tapi kebetulan sekali kita bertemu disini ya?" Kise berkata semangat dan berisik.

"Ya, ya," Sahut Aomine tak minat. Kise termasuk orang di list pertama yang tidak ingin ditemuinya saat moodnya jelek, seperti sekarang ini.  
Kise manyun. "Aominecchi wa hidoi ssu yo!"  
"Memang," Aomine berjalan mneinggalkan Kise, yang langsung berteriak dan berlari kecil untuk menyusul Aomine.

XXX

"Hoaaammm…." Aomine menguap di restoran Maji Burger. Untung saja tadi Kise dipanggil oleh managernya karena ada rekaman mendadak. Yah, Aomine bersyukur atas itu, jadi dia tidak harus berhadapan dengan orang berisik macam Kise.

"Aomine-kun, tutup mulutmu," Terdengar suara datar.

"HWAAAA!" Aomine menjerit kaget dan nyaris saja _jumplang_ kebelakang karena suara yang tiba-tiba itu. "Tetsu! Sejak kapan kau ada disitu!?"

Tetsu, atau Kuroko Tetsuya hanya menatap datar Aomine sambil menyeruput milkshakenya.

"Daritadi, Aomine-kun. Bahkan duluan." Jawabnya.

Aomine menghela nafas. Orang pokerfaced dan datar, ditambah dengan hawa keberadaan tipis adalah kombinasi yang mengerikan…

"Ya terseralah, Tetsu. Aku sedang tidak mood nih," Kata Aomine, tidak nyambung.  
"Omong-omong, Aomine-kun, otanjubi omodeto," Kata Kuroko, menghiraukan kata-kata Aomine yang terkesan tidak nyambung itu.  
"Eh? Oh.. ya…. Arigatou, Tetsu…" Aomine mengelus bagian belakang tengkuknya. Paling tidak sahabat yang paling disayanginya mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepadanya. Sedikit banyak, itu membantu Aomine untuk meredakan kekesalannya.

"Ah, sudah jam segini, aku pulang dulu, Aomine-kun," Kuroko berdiri, diikuti Aomine.  
"Ya. Sampai jumpa, Tetsu." Kuroko hanya mengangguk.

Didalam Maji Burger, Aomine akhirnya bisa tersenyum─walau sedikit tidak ikhlas.

XXX

Aomine berjalan pulang dengan hati hancur. Kagami benar-benar tidak mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepadanya. Uhh! Awas saja besok, Macan kecil, kubuat kau tidak bisa jalan seminggu! Aomine mendumel dalam hati, menyumpah-nyumpahi Kagami.

Drrrtttt….

Ponsel Aomine bergetar. Aomine merogoh kantong celananya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Dia dapat email dari Kagami.

Fm: Kagami Taiga  
Sub: datanglah  
Datanglah kepinggir sungai dekat lapangan tempat biasa kita tanding one on one, Aomine, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu.  
-Kagami

AKHIRNYAAA!

Aomine melonjak girang di tengah jalan, persis orang gila. Itu membuat semua pengguna jalan menatapnya aneh, seakan mecemaskan kewarasannya.

Ah tapi Aomine tidak perduli. Toh, akhirnya Kagami mengajaknya bertemu~

Dengan perasaan yang berbunga-bunga, Aomine bersenandung menuju tempat yang disebutkan Kagami.

XXX

"Aomine!" Kagami melambai riang kepada Aomine yang berada ditepi sungai. Aomine mengangkat tangannya sebagai balasan, mencoba sok keren. "Aku menunggumu!" Lanjut Kagami.  
"Oh ya? Untuk apa?" Tanya Aomine pura-pura tidak tau.  
Kagami tersneyum. "Untuk apa? Tentu saja untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu!" Kagami mengandeng tangan Aomine, memaksanya untuk mendekat.  
"Ah.. kau ingat?" Aomine kembali pura-pura tidak perduli.  
"Apa? Tentu saja aku ingat! Aku bahkan sudah mealarami ponselku untuk hari ini!" Genggaman ditangan Aomine semakin mengerat.

Aomine tersenyum. Senyum tulusnya yang pertama pada hari ini.

Psssyuuuuu! Dhuaarr dhuarr!

"Nee, Aomine, mitte!" Kagami menunjuk kembang api yang menyala-nyala dilangit malam penuh bintang itu. "Kirei…"  
"Ya. Indah. Seperti dirimu," Bisik Aomine.

Blush!

Kagami sontak bushing mendengar gombalan Aomine.

"Uh.. arigatou…" Kagami menunduk. Tapi tak lama kemudian, dia kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan mendekati Aomine. "Otanjubi omodeto, Aomine Daiki!"

Chu~

DHUAAARR!

Kagami mencium pipi Aomine dengar latar belakang langit malam berhambur bintang yang dihiasi dengan kembang api yang meledak diudara.

-FIN-

OTANJUBI OMODETO, MY AOMINE DAIKIIII~~~~~~~

Sumpah, saya tau kalo ini telat abis, tapi dari pada ngga sama sekali kan. HAHAHA! /taboked/

Saya nulis ini dengan dikejar-kejar waktu, masa' /curhat/ makanya jadinya begini DX /yaterus/

Gatau mau nulis apaan lagi dah. Pokoknya RnR aja~ Arigachuu~~


End file.
